1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and an article of manufacture for remote management of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A client may administer remote devices, such as, storage devices, over a network. The management of the remote devices may require the client to execute a sequence of commands at the remote device. The sequence of commands to execute at the remote device may be stored in a script at the client. The client sends commands from the script to the remote device for execution. The commands are executed at the remote device and responses are sent to the client. The executed commands may perform configurations of the remote devices.
A scripting client is a software component installed on the client that is used to forward the commands in the script for processing on the remote device. A network login interface may be used by the scripting client to login to the remote device prior to executing the commands in the remote device. Repeated logins may have to be performed by a user to execute a plurality of commands at the remote device. The network login interface may use protocols, such as, Telnet, rlogin, FTP, etc. to communicate over the network.